facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Stranger (The Walking Dead)
'''Stranger '''is the main antagonist of ''The Walking Dead Episode 5: No Time Left. ''He was the owner of the car filled with supplies and he was the one who was talking on the Walkie-Talkie. History Pre-Apocalypse It is assumed that the Stranger lived in or around Savannah, Georgia. He coached a little league. Starved For Help Stranger is not seen in this episode but the station wagon filled with food and supplies was. Stranger lost his son, Adam, while hunting and went searching. When the supplies were stolen by the group, Stranger's wife, Tess, took their daughter, Elizabeth, and left him. Stranger later discovered their corpses on the side of the road a day after. Long Road Ahead Towards the end of the episode, the walkie-talkie activates and Stranger begins to talk. He says that his really excited for Clementine to come to Savannah and informs her that both are parents are with him. Around Every Corner While Lee holds the walkie-talkie so Clementine can't contact him, the church bell goes off, then stranger contacts the group to tell them to get off the streets for their own safety in order to keep Clementine safe and the group alive while he exacts his revenge. While Lee is burying Fivel's corpse, a man spies on him. Lee sees him but fails to get a good look of him due to thick fog in the area. The stranger quickly runs away as Lee shouts at him. At the end of the episode, he manages to convince Clementine to come with him and go to the Marsh House and lied about seeing her parents. While she agrees to go him, he manages to hold her as a captive at the house and contacts Lee. Lee suspects that Vernon was the one who took Clementine, as Veron said she's better off with him and his people. Lee demands to reveal himself and Stranger reveals his not Vernon and the kidnapping is a "rescue". Stranger then tells Lee to chose his next words very carefully. No Time Left Both Lee and Stranger talk on the walkie-talkie, with Stranger challenging him to try and come after him if he truley cares for her. Presuming the two are in the Marsh House, Lee and the group decide to heard that way. After arriving at the hotel, Lee notices the car from the second episode nearby. Lee finds out which room Clementine is in, but is held at gunpoint, and finds out who Stranger really is. Stranger commands Lee to surrender his weapons and then sit down. He then reveals his the owner of the abandoned car and was looted of his supplies, leading to the deaths of his daughter and wife. Stranger also wanted to take care of Clementine himself since he believes Lee is too dangerous. Stranger then goes into his life and the story of his life. Stranger states he'll also brutally torture and murder Lee. In the moment of distraction, Clementine is able to escape the closet and then uses an object to hit the Stranger in the head. Lee will then disarm him and they begin to fight through the room. Lee can either choke him to death or spare his life. If Lee lets him live, Stranger will get the upper hand and pin him down, choking him brutally. Clementine will then get the gun from the floor and shoot him in the head, instantly killing him. Either way, Stranger will die a broken man who lost his family and and allowed his thirst for revenge consume his Humanity. Abilities Personality Quotes * "You're a monster. You're a murderer and a thief, and I'm going to hurt you so bad." * "I know how to be a dad, you know. She wouldn't be exposed to what she has been with you." * "I hurt her...so bad." * "SHE WOULD'VE BEEN BETTER OFF!!!!" * "THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I WOULD'VE DONE!!!!!!" * "I took my son, Adam, hunting even though my wife said he was too young. I figured he had to learn." * "She's not Lizzy, but she's sweet, she wouldn't hurt a fly..." * "You son of a bitch...! Just go away!... DIE!!!" Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters